ATN Rating System
The ATN Rating System, is obviously a rating system made by Awesome Television Networks to rate shows that are on Awesome Television Network. The System Ratings 'B (Babies): '''Shows that are targeted for babies. No parental guidance since there is no scary scenes. A light-blue star with a B inside (since babies like light blue and the letter B?) identifies that it is the B rating. No such examples of baby shows exist, since ROBLOX is 8+. '''K (Kids): '''Shows that are targeted for kids between the age of 5 and 14. Some parental guidance for the content over 10. No parental guidance for the content below 10, and above 5. A slightly dark shade of light-blue hexagon with a K inside, identifies that it is the K rating. Notable examples include ''Wigglemania: The Show. and Burger King Tycoon. 'G (General): '''Shows that are targeted for ALL audiences. No parental guidance since there is no scary scenes. A light-green pentagon with a G inside identifies that it is the G rating. Notable examples include ''Wigglemania: The Show. and Burger King Tycoon. 'PT (Preteen): '''Shows that are targeted for people between the age of 10 and 13. Some parental guidence since some scenes scare people. A lime-green square with "PT" inside identifies that it is the PT rating. It also means PG, which means, notable examples include ''The Traveler, Burger King Tycoon, Trouble Family. 'T (Teen): '''Shows that are targeted from people between the age of 13 and 19 (21 if you want to count 20 as a teenage year) Parental guidance required because some scenes can scare people. A green stop sign/octagon with a T inside identifies that is the T rating. Notable examples include ''Trouble Family. '13+ (Over 13): '''Shows that are targeted from people over the age of 13. Parental guidance required because some scenes can scare people. A yellow heart (questionable) with "13+" inside it identifies that this is the 13+ rating. No examples exist as of now. '''15+ (Over 15): '''Shows that are targeted from people over the age of 15. Parental guidance required because some scenes can scare people. A slightly dark-yellow decagon with "15+" inside it identifies that this is the 15+ rating. Notable examples include ''A Wolf or Other. '''18+ (Over 18): '''Shows that are targeted from people over the age of 18. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people. A gold rhombus with "18+" inside it identifies that this is the 18+ rating. No examples exist as of now. '''21+ (Over 21): '''Shows that are targeted from people over the age of 21. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people. An orange circle with "21+" inside it identifies that this is the 21+ rating. No examples exist as of now. '''R (Restricted): '''Shows that show very inappropriate content, and also only for adults. Never let kids watch R-rated shows. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people, or can be disturbing to the viewer. A red rectangle with an R inside it identifies that this is the R rating. No examples exist as of now. '''AD (Adults Only): '''Shows that show quite disturbing content, and not for kids. Only targeted for people over 21. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people, or can be disturbing to the viewer. A slightly-dark red triangle with "AD" inside it identifies that this is the AD rating. This can also be used on an "advertisement". '''I (Innapropiate): '''Shows that are very inappropriate and not for kids. Only targeted for people over 21. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people, or can be disturbing to the viewer. A dark red dodecagon with an I inside identifies that this is the I rating. '''X (X-Rated (nothing stands for X): '''Shows that are very very inappropriate and DEFINITELY not for kids. Targeted for people over 21. Parental guidance DEFINITELY required because some scenes can scare people, or can be disturbing to the viewer, which in this case happens quite frequently. A brown heptagon, with an X inside identifies that this is the X rating. (no triple X's) Category:Rating System